1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to household cleaning apparatus, more particularly, to a mop for house cleaning.
2. Description of the Related Arts
As shown in FIG. 1, floor cleaning tools currently available for household are known as flat plate mops or flat mops. The flat mop generally has a mop shank 200 to be hold by the user, a mop head 100 installed thereon with a mop cloth 110 made of disposable cleaning material as well as a hinging joint (not shown) connecting the mop shank 200 and the mop head 100. Usually, the user holds the mop shank 200 and drives the mop head 100 carrying the mop cloth 110, so that the mop cloth 110 is brought to directly contact with the floor and to rub against the floor back and forth so as to achieve cleaning of the floor.
Currently, the mop head of the common flat mop available in the market generally has a flat bottom surface. Due to this, when the mop head 100 is moved over the floor (along the directions as shown by the left and right arrows in FIG. 1) to clean dust, the dust on the floor is only heaped at an edge of a cleaning face at bottom of the mop head 100, while the middle portion of the cleaning face of the mop head 100 can not be utilized, i.e., being so called “snow plowing effect”. Therefore, on one hand, the use efficiency of the cleaning material is poor and thus the cleaning effect is not satisfactory; on the other hand, it is nearly possible for the large pieces of dust over the floor to be brought into contact with the cleaning material. Consequently, dust can only be moved from one position to another position, and can not be taken away. In this case, the user has to make secondary cleaning by other known means.